


You are me

by ezkis



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Handon, Handon Weekly Halloween Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezkis/pseuds/ezkis
Summary: When Hope thinks that the Halloween day couldn't be worse a surprise when she wakes up challenges that statement, but can it help Hope to get some Halloween spirit?
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	You are me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Robyn for the idea of the fic

Hope wakes up and even before opening her eyes she remembers what day is it, 31 of October. What a long day is going to be, she thinks. Finally, she opens her eyes and after a quick look she realizes that she is Landon’s room, which surprises Hope since she didn’t remember staying in his room last night.

She turns around but she doesn’t see Landon in the bed, she stands up and while doing she realizes she is taller than usual. She looks down seeing that she is not in her body. She quickly runs to the bathroom very confused, then she looks at the mirror and know what is happening. She is in Landon’s body. Hope pinches herself trying to find out if she is dreaming but instead it just only hurts more than usual. After some minutes freaking out she calms down and decides to find herself, so she goes to her room.

When she enters she sees herself sleeping in the bed. Hope gets closer but since she doesn’t control Landon’s body decently, she ends up making a lot of noise that wake her body.

Hope sees herself walking toward her clearly confused. “What is happening?” her body asks.

At hearing that an idea comes to her mind, “Landon?”

“Yeah, who are you and why you are like me?” Landon continues asking still confused and surprised.

“I’m Hope. I think I am actually in you and you are..” she answers as she starts making sense of what is happening.

“In you” Landon completes as he looks down and realizes it. “How is this possible?”

“I have no idea, I just wake up like this” Hope says.

Before they can keep discussing it, Lizzie suddenly enters the room interrupting. “Hope, I wanted to remind you to have your costume prepare for tonight party”

“Lizzie, I told you that I won’t be going to it” Hope answers instinctively forgetting she is in Landon’s body.

“I’m talking to Hope not to you Landon, and you were supposed to convince her” Lizzie says looking at Landon’s body clearly confused of why he answered.

Hope and Landon look at each other trying to coordinate their answer, and with a look they agree to tell her what is happening.

“Lizzie, I am Hope”

“What are you saying Landon?” Lizzie snaps confused.

“I am Landon” he adds.

“Stop this couple joking or whatever you are doing, it’s not funny” Lizzie says starting to be annoyed by it.

“We are not joking it’s true.” Hope tries to convince her.

“I don’t believe a word any of you are saying, it doesn’t make any sense” Lizzie answers crossing her arms in a defiant attitude.

“We have enough dealing with this situation so stop your bitchy attitude for once” Hope snaps clearly pissed about it.

Lizzie looks surprised at Landon’s body and accepts their version “Omg, it’s true you are Hope, Landon would never say that”

“I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment” Landon interrupts Lizzie.

“How did you two end up like this?” Lizzie asks ignoring Landon’s comment.

“We have no idea, we just waked up like this but if I have to take a guess I would say a monster is the reason” Hope explains.

“And what do we do now? We are unprotected if he is in your body. No offense but she has been training all her life for being the perfect hero” Lizzie adds looking at Landon.

“I agree, we have to solve this as soon as possible” Landon adds to Lizzie’s words.

“Landon and I could research in the library about what monster could have done this. You could see if someone else it’s affected meanwhile” Hope proposes. “Also keep this as a secret, I don’t want to ruin Halloween for everyone else if it’s not strictly necessary”

Lizzie looks at them and accepts but clearly not excited by the idea “Okay, but be careful”.

“Let’s go and find out what is happening” Hope tell Landon when Lizzie leaves, and both go to the library.

After some hours of failing in finding anything that could give them a clue, Hope has an idea. “Landon, I think I know how to makes us look like us, but it would only be an external thing”

“At least it is something, I miss seeing you” Landon answers smiling at the thought of it.

“But you will have the perform a spell, since you are the one with magic” Hope adds.

“Teach me”

“First you have to concentrate, then you have to guide your inner force into what you are thinking and finally say the correct words for the spell.” Hope explains.

They spent near an hour trying to do the spell but without any success.

“Landon, you have to concentrate” Hope says starting to be a bit annoyed by the continuous failures.

“I am trying but it’s not so easy. Sorry, I’m very bad at this” Landon apologizes looking at her clearly disappointed in himself.

“No, you are right. It’s not an easy spell, it took years to the witches to learn spells like this” Hope answers getting softer as she realizes was being unfair to him. “Maybe if you have a big motivation, it will be easier. Think about something that triggers your emotions and use it to unlock your magic” Hope adds.

Landon thinks for a second until he smiles “I think I know what to do”. Then he focus for some second and says the words that Hope taught him.

When he opens his eyes after the spell, he sees Hope. “It worked” he shouts surprised.

“Yeah” Hope says smiling. “What did you think about?”

“Being able to do this” Landon answers while he gets close and then kisses her. The keep kissing for some time since they really missed each other while the interchange. Suddenly a voice shouting interrupt them “I hope you have solved this, and you are nor kissing yourselves”

At hearing that, they break apart immediately and see Lizzie with a costume of a vampire. Then Hope explains the situation “Yes, but no. We were able to change our physical appearance to ourselves, but he is still the tribid and I am a phoenix”

“So now I can aim who to ignore but we are still defenseless” Lizzie protest.

“Did you find someone else with our problem?” Hope ask ignoring the comment.

“No, everyone seems fine. But if we have to find a monster it is going to be difficult since most of the people are starting to wear their costumes.” Lizzie explains.

Then they hear how something enters the library, they look to it and see that is a skeleton.

“What is that?” Lizzie shouts surprised.

“Doesn’t seem nice” Hope says while trying to do a spell “Landon, your turn” she adds as she remembers she doesn’t have magic. Landon tries to do a spell but after some seconds of failing, Lizzie siphons him and throws the skeleton to the wall letting it unconscious.

“That was too easy to be the monster” Hope says while they get close to look at it.

“Yeah” Landon confirms, they look at each other and realize that Lizzie isn’t with them. They look back in the library where they see Lizzie with vampire veins and fangs.

“What is happening?” Landon asks confused but before Hope says anything, Lizzie vamps speed towards them. Hope instinctively gets in front of Landon, but Lizzie easily throws her to the side.

“Hope!” Landon shouts worried and while doing it he expels a wave of magic that ends up with Lizzie hitting the wall and falling unconscious.

“Are you okay?” Landon asks while he runs to Hope.

“Yeah, just a hit. It seems that monster isn’t defeated. What it could be?” Hope says.

“Mmm, Lizzie was dressed like a vampire and became one. What if..” Landon starts proposing when Hope interrupts him. “I know what you mean and if it’s true we are going to have a huge problem having to fight all the school. I hope that this year there isn’t someone with a costume of..” Hope start saying but she stops at seeing a floating blue light coming.

“What is that?” Landon asks clearly worried about it.

“My worst nightmare, so run” Hope shouts as they start running in the other direction.

While they keep running away a big guy with a mask blocks and a big knife in their way.

“What is that?” Hope asks confused.

“You have to watch more horror movies. But this one shouldn’t be much of a problem, as it is human.” Landon explains while he gets in front of Hope knowing she will try to fight it. “Hope, let me go first”

Hope reluctantly backs up and Landon start fighting. Landon easily avoids his attacks and with magic he steals the knife. He then jumps and sticks into his chest. “You are incredibly strong, no wonder why anyone has chance against you” he adds surprised that he was able of doing it.

Before Hope can say something, a vampire pushes them in opposite direction causing them to hit the walls. When Landon is trying to get up, he feels how something is pushing him back and blocking his magic. Then he sees that a vampire the holding Hope against the wall and realizes that it is Klaus Mikaelson. Before he can say anything, he vamps speed with Hope away. Some seconds later he feels how the magic that is immobilizing him starts moving him until he arrives at the Hall, where he sees Hope. He looks around realizes that they are surrounded by a lot of different monster, from vampires to more strange ones.

When Hope recovers from the travel, she looks at who is holding her, “Dad?” she asks confused.

“No, it is just a physical representation of it” a voice answers in front of them.

They both look into its direction and see a pumpkin with a human form.

“I guess, you are the one causing this” Hope shouts trying to not sound affected by being hold by her father.

“Yes, tribid. I thought that you would the one who would give me problems not the son of Malivore. But anyway, I have him to deliver to Malivore” It says before Landon starts floating to the door.

“Wait! He is not the son of Malivore. Thanks to whatever you did to us, I am” Hope shouts trying to stop him.

“I didn’t do anything to any of you, stop lying” it answers and keeps walking away with Landon.

“Then why Landon was able to do magic. I am the one you have to be delivered to Malivore not him” Hope argues desperately trying to stop it.

The monster stays some second thinking, “you are saying that my effect on the costumes interchanged your bodies? I have never seen it, but I guess it’s possible if you two are connected in a very deep way” it explains.

“Don’t listen to her, I am the one you are looking for” Landon shouts as she realizes what she is trying to do while he starts fighting harder against the magic that is holding him.

“I am getting tired of this” the monster protest.

Hope looks at Landon and sees him trying to free himself but failing. Then she realizes what she needs to do.

“You can easily see who the son of Malivore is, kill me. If I revive it’s me, if not he is” Hope proposes.

“No! I am the one you are looking for” Landon starts shouting but something silences him.

“Good idea” the monster says smiling and does a gesture with his hand. Hope looks at Landon and whispers “Sorry”.

Then Klaus faces Hope and extracts her heart. Landon at seen it, gets overwhelmed by the emotions and expels an immense wave of magic that throws every monster far away and frees himself. He sees the blue light from before but before it does anything, he destroys it with another magic wave. Meanwhile he is doing it Klaus attack him, but he is able to block it and before Klaus recovers from the hit Landon breaks his neck. Landon sees that the pumpkin is running outside and shouts “ _Incendia_ ”, throwing a huge fire into the monster burning it. Then he suddenly passes out.

Hope wakes up in her body, she looks out and sees like a pumpkin all burned out. So she knows that Landon has done it, he has killed the monster. She looks up for him and find his body without his heart, near her. She kneels besides him and can’t avoid feeling the despair she always does when he dies. She gets his body and starts walking to her room. In the way she finds the two students with the annoying costumes. One of the Hollow and the other of her father, so she does a spell changing them to just a normal with and a vampire.

She keeps going to her room when she finds Lizzie in their way. “What happened?” Lizzie asks confused.

“You attack us, like everyone else at the school” Hope says clearly impatient for ending the conversation.

“Oh, the last thing I remember was defeating that weird skeleton. You killed the monster?” Lizzie explains.

“He did” Hope answers looking at his body with a sad and worried tone.

“Hope don’t worry, he will come back as always.” Lizzie tries to comfort her.

“Yeah... check if everyone is okay at the hall. If have too...” Hope says but can’t end the sentence.

“Of course, if you need anything call me Hope” Lizzie adds and runs to the hall.

When Hope finally gets to her room she leaves Landon’s body on the bathtub and starts walking nervously around the room. Some minutes later, the flames she was hoping for, full the bathroom so she runs there.

“You are okay” Landon says while Hope hugs him.

“Thanks to you, you were able to beat them” She answers when they break the hug.

“Technically it was your magic what did it. How did you know that after seeing you die I would be able to?” Landon asks.

“When I saw you struggle to free yourself with magic, I realize you needed an emotional push, and I remembered how I feel every time I see you die. It such a mix of anger and sadness that I can sense that if I let it all out I could blow out the full school. So, I thought it would be similar with you” Hope explains.

“You were right, I felt like that.” Landon says, and stays some seconds in silence. Then he looks directly at her eyes and adds “I’m sorry”.

“What are you sorry about?” Hope asks confused.

“Dying all those times, especially in front of you. I didn’t understand how much I hurt you every time until I suffered today, and for that I am sorry” Landon explains.

“Landon..” she says softly before staying some seconds in silence thinking the exact words she wants to use. She looks directly at his eyes and finally answers “I also learned something today. Seeing how they were taking you to Malivore and not being able to do anything about it, was so hard and demoralizing. I’m sorry for being against your training and you stepping up in general”

Landon at hearing that smiles and proposes an idea, “Let’s make a deal, I will try to not die but you will train and let me help you”

“And how about not dying at all?” Hope asks.

“I can promise trying to avoid it as much as possible but if you are in danger… I would do whatever I need to keep you safe” Landon answers being sincere.

“Okay, I accept the deal” she says after taking a little time to think about it.

“Let’s seal the deal” Landon adds with a

“How?” Hope asks intrigued. Landon smiles and kisses her passionately. They keep making out in the bathtub for some time until they hear a knock in the door.

Hope breaks the kiss, “You should clean up meanwhile I see what happens”.

“Yeah, but later we will continue this” Landon adds as she leaves.

Hope exits the room and finds Lizzie, “I guess by your smile that we have mophead again”

“Yes, Landon is fine. How is everyone else?” Hope asks.

“Perfectly, no one remembers anything and there is no injures so they just continued the party.” Lizzie explains.

“Now that you mention it, I think you can help me with something” Hope says getting excited about her idea.

Hope comes 30 minutes later to the room, he finds Landon already with new clothes. When Landon see her entering, he can’t contain his surprise at seen Hope a with costume. “And that?”

“I thought that we could join the party” she says smiling. “I have also one for you”

“Hope, I know you hate Halloween. You don’t have to do this for me” Landon says.

“It’s true that I always hated it, and you saw one of the reasons. It’s not fun when the monster the people get dressed as, are your family or thousands years spirits that have possessed you but the main one was.... I didn’t have anyone to enjoy it with, but now I have you and I want to enjoy every moment of peace between all this chaos together” Hope explains feeling a bit nervous telling him everything.

Landon, that is out of words after hearing the speech just kisses Hope. After like a minute Landon break apart and asks “And what are you dressing as? since she was wearing a witch hat, with vampire veins and werewolf claws.

“A tribid, I know that it is just what I am but since I always tried to hide it, I thought that for once I could be proud of it. But this is only the public version, I have one especial for you” she explains with a little smile.

Hope waits some second teasing Landon that is clearly impatient, then she snaps her fingers and her costumes changes.

“A unicorn?” Landon asks with a smile.

“Yeah, you were the only one that didn’t see me like the tribid, a freak of nature, and I will always remember those words” Hope explains getting emotional as she says it and sees that Landon nearly has a tear falling from his face. Then Hope walks to the door and picks up Landon’s costume. “I wanted something related with fire for you, so I asked Lizzie advice and she told that the human antorch would be a good fit.”

Hope gives him the costume, when he has it on, she adds “But I wanted it a magic touch”, then she snaps her fingers again and flames appear from Landon costume.

“This is amazing Hope” he says surprised.

“And the best is that it allows us to do this” Hope tells him before getting close and kissing him.

“I love you, Hope Mikaelson” Landon mutters when they break apart after the long passionate kiss.

“Oh, I love you too, Landon Kirby” she answers, and they keep staring at each other until Hope breaks the silence “We should go to the party before Lizzie comes and catch us again”


End file.
